


Rediscovery

by Newenglandee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, M/M, Micro, Microfic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vore, ZAGR - Freeform, ZaDr, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim has been informed his mission is a lie. Now Dib and Gaz must help him rediscover himself and forge a new identity, getting back to ancient Irken roots...and he's not the only one. Warning: contains ZADR, ZAGR, and Vore elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rediscovery

**REDISCOVERY**

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Dib frowned, his black hair flopped over his face as he leaned down by Zim, waving a hand in front of Zim's face. He had slunk into Zim's home, expecting to do routine investigation and to gather more evidence as part of the little dance they always played. He'd break in, Zim would find him, they would fight, the two would carry the struggle out of the house and it would end with the two panting and heaving, collapsed in the park or by the pier or in the backyard of the school, their bodies sweaty and heavy, struggling to get up, looking up at the stars overhead. But that day had been different, for that day Dib had crept into Zim's home and had found Zim on the couch, staring emptily at a painting of a psychedelic monkey as GIR sat nearby, the little blue-eyed robot sadly staring over at Dib as he munched on some chocolate-covered popcorn with slow, deliberate crunches.

Why?

Well, evidently Zim had been flat-out told by his leaders that his mission wasn't real. And when Zim had decided to try and look Earth UP in the repository of Irken knowledge he'd brought with him to the base…he'd gotten a big fat goose egg. Nobody knew ANYTHING about Earth. Not even in legends.

And as the hours had passed, more and more of Zim's mind had unraveled as he realized just how fake everything about his life and his beliefs WERE.

"Come on, Zim. I know you can hear me." Dib insisted with a frown, poking Zim in the head. "I am PHYSICALLY TOUCHING YOU."

Zim slowly turned to stare at Dib. Dib had learned about everything from the Computer in Zim's base in all of five minutes. Dib was…surprised, yes. But truthfully, he'd always suspected SOMETHING was off about Zim. He just didn't know what. Now he did…Zim was cuckoo in the eyes of his people, same as he was. He would have thought it was funny if it wasn't so damn **SAD** "…leave me 'lone." Zim mumbled.

"You can't just lie in here doing nothing." Dib insisted.

"Sure I can. No point in building my shrink ray. No point in testing it on you. No point in my elaborate plans to put you in a maze with cheese at the end of it. No point to anything. No point to Zim." Zim muttered, his voice low and subdued, flopping to his side, antennae hanging limply on the couch as Dib groaned.

"Zim, you've been in funks before. Just do what you always do. Go back to your roots!" Dib insisted firmly. "C'mon. This is really pathetic, I can't stand seeing you like this. It's not funny, it's just sad!"

"My roots are a lie. Everything was a lie. Zim is a lie." Zim muttered.

Dib sighed as he sat down next to Zim and looked down at him, shaking his head back and forth. "This seriously messed you up." He admitted, folding his arms over his chest as he chewed his lip. "…I think this could take a while." He added with a quiet sigh. "Zim, look, I…I need you, alright?"

Zim stiffened a bit. "…why?"

"Because…well, you're kind of the only person who actually has any kind of respect for me, okay!? You're…kind of…important to me." Dib admitted, shaking his head back and forth, holding his head in his hands. "I mean, remember two weeks ago after we had fought by the jungle gym and we were lying on the grass?"

_Zim DID remember. Soft, cool grass, a wind gently blowing his wig off his head bit by bit as he slowly raised an arm up, pointing to a softly blinking star lightyears away. "It's about 208,000 lightyears away. Right there." Zim had said quietly, turning his head to look over at Dib. "Why do you want to know where my planet is?"_

_"Do you not miss it?" Dib wanted to know, turning his head to look away from the star Zim had been pointing at to look into Zim's eyes, amber/gold into ruby/maroon as Zim's gloved hands rested on his stomach and he sighed, nodding his head._

_"Yes. I do." Zim admitted. "…though I admit there are…things here on this planet that…I enjoy."_

_"Like this?"_

_"…yes. Zim thinks so."_

_"…same with me." Dib admitted as he looked back up at the stars, the wind wrapping around the two, nodding his head slowly. "…you ever…y'know…have anyone special back home? Girlfriend or anything?"_

_"My race used to be pansexual. But now we insist upon being ASEXUAL." Zim said as he slightly shrugged, the breaths coming less heavy as he and Dib finally heaved themselves up. "I have been…tempted…by members of **multiple** sexes in my younger days…"_

_"And I notice you keep staring at my sister sometimes."_

_"I ASSURE you! Zim needs no one!" Zim said, speaking rather quickly. "Yes, invaders need no one!"_

_"You have GIR, don't you?" Dib asked with a slight chuckle, folding his arms across his chest. "And Minimoose? And your Computer?"_

_"I-I didn't mean THAT, I mean…" Zim actually BLUSHED a bit as he waved a hand in the air. "Look, Zim…Zim doesn't need any ONE, but…he…APPRECIATES…what he has right now as well."_

_"Is that your way of saying "thank you"?" Dib asked._

_But Zim just shrugged slightly, walking off with his wig in his pocket as Dib was left alone. Still…Dib had been right. Yes. That was his way of saying "thank you"._

_…and it had also been his way of saying something else…_

"I do not have anything left." Zim admitted at long last as he slowly helped himself back up. "…except, I suppose for you and Gaz…."

"We'll help you redefine yourself." Dib said as Minimoose floated in with a soda atop his head. "We'll get you through this."

…

…

…

…Zim sat in a nearby chair as Dib's fingers swiftly moved across the keyboard of the computer in Zim's base, Zim looking up at the screen as Irken letters slowly moved down the screen one sentence at a time. "Fascinating!" Dib admitted as he read through it all, looking back at Zim. "I had no idea there was so much rich history to your species."

"Well…" Zim blushed ever-so-slightly. "Zim's species is quite awesome." He admitted with a nod of his head at Dib as Dib continued to read through the ancient history of the Irkens up to the "modern era". "Ah, yes, the development of the PAKs." He remarked, taking notice of the latest line as Gaz stood nearby, chewing on some fried pork rinds as she stood with GIR. She'd agreed to come over and help Zim "readjust"…if it meant she'd be paid for it. Specifically so she could buy a new Game Slave. Though, truth be told, she wasn't totally against the idea of helping Zim because he needed it. She'd begun to grow…fond of him.

"What exactly do the things do besides turning you into a swiss army knife?" Gaz asked, looking up from the bag and poking the PAK on Zim's back as he rolled his eyes.

"Zim's PAK regulates everything his body does. The need to sleep is severely lessened. The need to eat is lessened. In fact, it requires only lots of sugar to catalyze its internal processing functions." Zim said proudly as he put a hand on his red/maroon dress of an Invader's outfit. The only thing Dib nor Gaz would never take seriously was how much like a dress Zim's "shirt" looked like. If it wasn't so poofy at the end…

"Unfortunately he can't live for longer than ten minutes without it, right?" Dib asked. "But I'm getting smart, Zim. I can find a way around that if I have enough time."

"You mean transfer my consciousness to my brain meats directly? How intriguing." Zim chuckled as he steepled his gloved claws, Gaz taking notice of one sentence that Dib had stopped the screen at, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "What are you-ah. That."

"Tantric energy? What's that?"

"Consider it, ah…something of a "life force" of sorts. Pent-up energy that all living beings give out. It's continuously self-replicating and gives you drive and passion." Zim remarked with a wave of his hand at the screen before them, Gaz rubbing her chin. She knew about tantric energy because of her own interest in the occult. In fact, she'd TALKED about it with Zim once before at lunch. Among…other things.

_"Fascinating." Zim admitted as Gaz held up a tiny little doll that was a perfect imitation of Sara, one of Zita, and one of Samantha, holding a needle up in her other hand as Gaz smirked a bit. "So how does that work?"_

_"It's voodoo. It supposedly functions off of taking a piece of someone else and putting it onto a doll. That provides a connection with their tantric energy field and allows you to inflict pain on them. Like this." She said, poking the needle into Zita's arm._

_"YEOW!" Zita screeched, dropping the tray full of hot dogs and chocolate milk on the floor, bouncing slightly up and down as she rubbed at her arm, Zim giggling a bit along with Gaz as Zim snuck something out from his pocket. Specifically, a pair of scissors._

_"Why'd you sneak that out of art class?" Gaz wanted to know as Zim looked slightly off to the side and absentmindedly whistled. "Nevermind." She decided, taking the scissors and cutting the Samantha doll's hair._

_"EEEEEK!" Samantha shrieked out, grabbing at the clumps of hair that were falling off her skull as the other kids in the room all pointed and laughed uproariously, Dib peeking over at Gaz and Zim's table, flinching as he made up his mind to lock his door so Gaz couldn't get into his room. And, for that matter, he decided he was going to shower and bathe somewhere where she couldn't get his hair. The Y. Yes, that was it. They'd make fun of his weird pubes, but if the alternative was THIS…_

_"Oh, do the Sara-thing!" Zim insisted as Gaz held up the needle and stuck it straight into the Sara doll's buttocks…only for Sara to just walk by their table, smiling warmly at them before sitting down. Gaz frowned a bit, striking the doll again before Zim took the doll, twisting the arm. Nothing._

_He tried stabbing a hand with the scissors. Nothing._

_He tried BITING it. Nothing. Except he was fairly sure he kept hearing an angelic choir every time they did something to the doll. Finally he sighed, tossing it onto the table as Gaz patted him on the back. "Hey, cheer up." She insisted. "You need to do something life-affirming. Let's go watch Crazy Harry blow things up on the Muppet Show. That always cheers you up."_

_"Yes. You DO know what Zim likes." Zim admitted with a zipper-toothed grin._

"Your ancestors would feed off of tantric energy by SWALLOWING things whole? Animals? People?" Dib asked Zim as Zim nodded in a "well, y'know" fashion, Dib inwardly flushing as he pictured Zim swallowing another Irken whole in his mind, Zim taking notice of Dib's slightly flushed cheeks for a moment before Dib turned the computer off and leaned back in his chair. Was…Dib EXCITED by that prospect? Even Gaz seemed rather interested, she was chuckling a bit, making a little hand puppet with her hand that was munching on the pork rinds from the bag she'd brought as GIR waved his arms back and forth, Gaz finally giving in and giving him the rest of the rinds.

"At any rate, Dib, Zim does wish to start over. Beginning with no longer having this PAK. In the event the Tallest decide I am better off dead, they could remotely detonate it. I'd prefer to be rid of it so Zim's body can remain in one glorious piece." Zim added. "What time can you begin working on transferring Zim's mind to his body's brain meats?"

"Come over to my house tomorrow. My room, 9:30." Dib said with a smile.

"It is comforting that your father unit thinks nothing of you inviting a strange person into your house and up into your room."

"You kidding? That's how our mom and dad **MET**." Gaz insisted, making Zim crack a smile as Dib and Gaz headed for the exit, GIR munching on the last of the pork rinds as Zim watched them leave. "G'night, Zim." She called back.

"…good night." Zim murmured softly in return. "...and sleep tight."

…

…

…

… _"Oh MY…" Zim said as he smirked and grabbed hold of his Dib's swollen length, teasing its head with a thumb. "What has Zim here?" He mused, Dib blushing a bright red as Zim spoke seductively, stroking it softly and carefully with his naked clawed hand, trying to be as careful as possible._

_"Ohhhh…aahhhhhmmMMMMMMM." Dib moaned out, leaning back in his bed, fully naked for Zim as Zim continued stroking the member smoothly, Dib's soft moans indicating he was obviously enjoying every moment, Zim slowly lowering his head down onto it as his wormlike tongue began to feel about Dib's length. "OH! Oh, oh-ohhh yes, that's good…"_

_"You've NO idea." Zim admitted, taking the whole of it into his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down, careful not to hurt it with his zipper-toothed teeth, Dib moaning endlessly as he laid down and held his head back, drowning in blissful pleasures._

_"Oh, I think I got-OOOH! Some! Idea!"_

_Zim smiled, continuing his work as he sucked and sucked on the human's hardened member, swirled his long, snake tongue around it, massaging the human's sack with his hands since they were now free. Dib couldn't believe how amazing this felt, and Zim couldn't stop enjoying it…he was already beginning to taste it, it was soft and sweet and a BIT salty but..._

_"I-I think I'm…I'm…" Dib murmured out, eyes widening behind his glasses as he gripped the bed-sheets, finally reaching climax, letting out a howl as-_

"HOLY COW!" Dib gasped out, shooting up in bed.

"BY IRK!" Zim cried, his body matted with sweat, falling flat off the couch he'd been lying on, GIR still turned off, though Minimoose was awake and floating near his head as Zim struggled to his feet, looking down at his clothes and the…irregularity between his legs which wasn't normally there. Hello, hello…what was THIS?

"Oh my Lord, I'm…wow." Dib murmured as he poked at the surprise he saw as he peeked under the covers. "…I'm…I…"

Gaz pushed the door open, her eyes even more scrunched up than usual as she "harrumphed", her own body matted with sweat. "I was having a **great** dream. What the hell, Dib?!"

"…I…er…wet the bed?"

…

…

…

…luckily for Zim, Dib was actually pretty good at fiddling with Zim's PAK. But this had been from the kid who had once said he had to know his enemy, study his enemy, wear his enemy's clothes…and soon Zim was walking around with a PAK-less body that made him look less conspicuous and less flammable-by-remote-control. And, more importantly…it meant Zim and Gaz and Dib had time to spend together and learn about each other. More importantly…they were getting more intimate with each other, more personal. As the weeks moved on, they were beginning to spend more and more time at each other's places…and Gaz was beginning to slowly build up to something, just like the others were. For Zim, it was a "special surprise" for the 6 month anniversary of him finally finding his "true self", a gift for Dib. Dib seemed to be working on something too, it involved a lot of cupcakes, according to GIR, who was all too happy to help make delicious baked goods.

But Gaz? Well…she made her move, a hopeful shot in the dark one bright afternoon as Zim entered her living room and headed up the stairs, taking notice of the rose petals arranged on the bed in the shape of a heart, and the soft black candles on the desk near a cricket in a cage which was chirping as Gaz began to remove her dress. "WAY too hot in here." She said with a shrug, Zim looking about the room.

"Ms. Membrane, I believe you may be attempting to… _seduce_ me?" He inquired, raising a nonexistent eyebrow as Gaz stopped fiddling with her dress, sighing as she slumped her shoulders slightly.

"Well, I…look, I-"

Zim grabbed onto her shoulders lifted her with strength she found surprising for his somewhat small body. She immediately grabbed onto his shoulders for better support until she was able to wrap her hands around the base of his neck as he sat down on the rose petals, sliding his arms downward, treasuring every curve of Gaz's body while she delighted in his surprisingly gentle touch. His gloved hands eventually reached her thighs and he squeezed them softly as he gripped them. "You don't have to seduce me." He cooed. "You and Dib are deeply dear to me. I would love to engage in intercourse with you. I admit I have been having dreams about the two of you, and…I would very much like to explore this."

"Oh REALLY?" Gaz asked, removing her clothes as carefully as she could. "That cricket being in heat and doing a mating call has nothing to do with it?"

"Well…" Zim blushed a bit as he nuzzled her for a moment and she kissed him in return. He BUZZED happily and blushed in response before aligning her aching and exposed womanhood with his needy manhood, careful on targeting the right orifice. He didn't want to foul this up, carefully lowering her down with the expertise of a seasoned mate and the tip of his shaft found its mark. She slid down fast, her opening becoming lubricated swiftly with his seed, Soon his irkenhood threatened to pierce her cervix and a grimace of clear discomfort alerted Zim to her imminent needs. He lifted her up quickly and stopped when only a couple centimeters of his impressive length remained within her. "I do not want you suffering, Gaz-dear." He insisted as he gazed at her affectionately and with worry.

"It's alright." She assured him with a gentle nod. "Go on. I…I need this. Need byou/b, Zim."

She needed him. That was all he needed to know to continue mating lovingly with her. He lowered his head so that it rested against her shoulder and brushed against the side of her head. He maintained that touch even as he lowered her onto his cock again, only to bring her back up when he could feed no more of his length into her, and began pulling and pushing her up and down speedily until her breasts almost began scraping painfully along his front, Gaz removing his shirt as she started moaning and gasping from his thrusts. She was close to release, Zim could easily smell it from her sweating and needy human body, and he too was soon reaching his climax, the two of them coming together with a single loud cry that could have been mistaken for either a yelp of pain or a scream of pleasure. A wave of hot Irken seed rushed through her and she found herself wondering if it would even be remotely possible to become pregnant at the hands of the Irken named Zim, her body readily accepting his supply while his trembled from the effort he placed into keeping a firm hold upon Gaz. Zim would not release her until he knew he had filled her with each drop of cum this release would allow. Eventually he finished, carefully removing her from him, Gaz sleepily looking up at his eyes and resting her head against his bare chest as he leaned back in the bed, lifting the a blanket over her and he as saw Dib peek in, giving Zim a small smile as he closed the door, mouthing the words "I'll keep Dad out".

"That is…appreciated." Zim admitted with a murmur, draping his arm over Gaz's form as he nuzzled the back of her neck. Without a doubt…his life was becoming truly complete.

…

…

…

…Dib pushed the front door to Zim's house open, looking in surprise at the small ray-gun with a bright blue chassis. He was poking around the insides with a laser welding device, a mask over his face as tiny sparks flew forth. Dib held up the box of Ramen noodles he'd brought over for Zim for lunch, but Zim just waved a hand for Dib to put it down. "Over there." He insisted, Dib putting it down on a nearby table as Zim finished, removing his mask and proudly grinning. "GOT it! At last the relay circuitry is finished."

"What is that?"

"Zim's SHRINK RAY!" Zim proclaimed dramatically, holding it in the air. "At long last it's finished." He informed Dib as he walked over to the human, helping Dib look it over. "Would you like me to test it out?" He inquired.

"Sure, I'd be happy to-"

A tingling sensation shot through Dib as a faint glow covered his body, Zim cheerily smiling down at him as he gently knelt down, lifting him up with his gloved hand, looking into Dib's eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly. "I _know_ you've had fantasies of this. I could tell from your interest in how we Irkens once fed on tantric energy." He inquired, keeping Dib held up by his jacket, tilting his head slightly to the side in interest.

"Yes. I-I am." Dib admitted, Zim giving him a cheery grin, mouth opening wide to reveal slightly purple gums and his deep, red wormlike tongue. He placed Dib between his zipper-toothed teeth and on top of his tongue, carefully closing his mouth as his hands left Dib inside of him, pulling the tongue and Dib inside his maw as Dib felt all the light around him disappear. Zim's tongue tasted him, pushing him up against his cheek, tasting every inch of Dib's body, tongue working his way even past the clothes and tickling his naked body. Zim's soft tongue felt excellent to Dib, his tongue as flexible and smooth as silk, the soft, wet insides of Zim's mouth offering a slippery start to Dib's ride throughout his body.

Zim tipped his head up to swallow Dib's tiny body up in a single gulp, Dib falling to the back of Zim's mouth as his throat openEd up slowly, taking in Dib's foot slowly and tightly, murring in delight. The opening grew, accepting Dib's other foot and eventually his waist. Dib took a glimpse back to Zim's teeth and saw a zipper-toothed grim formed on Zim's face from the inside, letting in a bit of light to let Dib take in his surroundings one last time before Dib slid along deeper into his alien friend.

Zim's throat was tight and slimy as he fall ever so slowly along the Irken's throat's lining. After sliding through Zim's throat for a few seconds, Dib arrived at the stomach. As his waist and chest entered Zim's throat, his head hit Zim's uvula, but he didn't gag, luckily. Smiling happily, Dib gave Zim's tongue a hug before the Irken's throat finally slurped him up. Before Dib completely entered Zim, he hugged his tongue as his throat slurps you up.

Dib slid through Zim's throat, finally deposited into his stomach. There were no acids, all of it was soft and squishy, and a gentle warmth surrounded him as he felt Zim pat his stomach, the rhythm of Zim's organs pumping in a gentle series of motion. Dib squirmed around, getting comfy as he felt Zim rub his belly, murring deeply in pleasure. "Are you comfortable?" He heard Zim inquire from the outside.

"Yes." Dib called out.

"I hope you enjoy it." Zim admitted cheerily. "Whenever you want to come out, just let Zim know." The Irken informed his friend, sitting down on the couch, resting a hand upon his stomach. "Thank you for this, Dib. I truly appreciate this."

 


End file.
